Blood of Heroes
by Aureum
Summary: SessxKag. A powerful Kagome returns to the Sengoku Jidai, but she isn't alone. How do they deal with this new Kagome? More importantly, how are they going to take Sesshomaru's new found interest in this Kagome? What will Kagome do? Rated M just in case.
1. My Best Friend Or So I Thought

**Blood of Heroes**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, as much as I would love to have Sesshy all for myself.

Pairings: SessxKag

Plot: A powerful Kagome returns to the Sengoku Jidai, but she isn't alone. How do they deal with this new Kagome? More importantly, how are they going to take Sesshomaru's new found interest in this Kagome? SessxKag.

Rated M, just in case.

A/N: I hope you like it!

* * *

Chapter 1: My Best Friend Or So I Thought

She watched the fire dance under the moonlight and reach for stars like she always had for the past two years or so here in the Sengoku Jidai. Her mind was cleared of thought and for a long time since, she felt at peace. "Kagome". A voice beckoned her in the distance but she paid no heed. It's been long since she returned to her era, but here in this ancient world filled with terrors such as youkai, it was amusing to admit that she felt safer and more at home. Hands on her shoulder shook the young miko back to reality as she blinked once, or maybe it was twice, until a worried Taijiya's face filled her vision. "Kagome!"

Dark brown eyes stared into her unusual cerulean orbs radiating waves of concern for her surrogate sister. Sango had to admit she was getting worried for Kagome. The miko kept spacing out in the evenings and no matter how much she called, the miko would not respond. It wasn't as serious at first. Yelling at her would have brought her back to reality but after three moons it took the Taijiya's violent shake and yelling to bring her back. The Taijiya frowned when she saw Kagome radiate concern in those trusting blue orbs. "Sango? Are you okay?" the miko blubbered on, "Did something happen? Are we under attack?"

"No, I'm fine Kagome, but are you okay? You've been staring at the fire for thirty minutes and you haven't been responding to my calls," the older girl's frown deepened.

"Oh Sango, don't be so dramatic. I haven't been staring for half an hour, right Miroku?" Kagome looked to the monk, hoping for support.

"Nope, you've been staring for much longer Lady Kagome," he stated as her smile slowly turned to a frown.

"Did not," she mumbled stubbornly. Was she really that inattentive nowadays?

The young miko of course knew what was wrong with her, not that she'd admit it. Ever since Inuyasha had insisted that the dead miko, Kikyo, joined their group and ran off with the priestess every evening doing kami knows what, Kagome had felt like an unwanted presence. Maybe she was just being insecure, but she couldn't help it. Her friends always had to come to her aid as she couldn't even hold herself in battle. She knew she was weak but what was worse was that they'd get hurt in her place. Seeing them hurt and knowing that she was the cause always brought tears to her eyes. It was an unpleasant feeling constantly gnawing at her. Taunting her. The only thing holding her back from the tears from free falling was her resolve and promise to get stronger.

Kagome sighed. She knew a relationship with Inuyasha was impossible, but they are best friends aren't they? Then why did she felt like he was pushing her away? These mixed feelings did not settle with the miko and she knew it was bad for her health to continue this. The demon slayer and the monk shared a look that didn't go unnoticed by Kagome and immediately she knew they thought she was heartbroken. The young miko didn't bother to correct them for to some extent they were right. As the taijiya made it to the other side of the fire to settle down with Miroku, Kagome allowed the smile to grow across her face. It grew even wider when she saw her son curled up with Kirara. Slowly, she walked over and pulled them into her warm motherly embrace as they snuggled closer.

Just then, the hanyou and undead miko came stalking back to their camp. The moonlight shined through the hanyou's hair making it glow and radiate softly against the night, complementing his handsome features. Something must have happened, that much was obvious. Even the cold ass bitch Kikyo seem to seem softer and happier, and that was saying a lot for someone as dead and unfeeling as her. Her, in all technicalities, soul sister was like a _Bella Swan_ of the Sengoku Jidai. Kagome snorted mentally. Kikyo would definitely fit the stoic character her friends loved so much.

She smiled at them, looking from Inuyasha to Kikyo and back to Inuyasha, "You look happy."

A pair of golden eyes landed on her, "Keh! Happy?" he settled down next to her, earning a glare from the Kikyo, "Well, yeah, I guess."

"Oh the powerful Inuyasha admitted he was happy! Kami, what has the world come to?" Kagome teased as the said hanyou rolled his eyes before they settled into a comfortable silence. All eyes on the crackling fire.

"We're only minutes away from the well," Inuyasha broke the silence. "Do you not wish to see your family? Go to school?"

"Of course I want to see them, Inu-chan," Kagome said softly, "but they know I'm needed here and I still have plenty of supplies. Exams are in a few months so I'm not really needed. Why? Is something wrong Inuyasha?"

"Maybe you should go and visit them 'Gome," the hanyou said, "You haven't returned in more than three months. Your family will be worried."

When Kagome looked up from the fire, she saw the golden eyes staring at her. Looking around, all eyes were on her. She contemplated the prospect of going home for a while, but even so she wasn't accepted at home. Sure, she loved her grandpa, her mum and Sota, and there was always Buyo, but her friends in her time didn't know of her adventures. Life in the modern world didn't hold all the excitements here in the past. She could not be expected to welcome the prospect of 'normal' anymore. 'Normal' was boring and too bland for her taste. "Really, guys, it's okay," she smiled warmly, "We have jewel shards to collect. I'll go the next time we near the well."

"If you insist," the houshii shrugged as he tried to get comfortable for the night.

"Just go, my incarnation. You're not needed here. I can easily perform your duties and not get myself killed. You're just a burden in this group. A damsel that needs saving time and time after time," the undead miko said smoothly.

"What?!" Sango exclaimed and Shippo shifted in Kagome's arm, "She's been more help than you'd ever be, Kikyo. Kagome would never be a burden. She's our friend, my friend, my sister, if not yours. Who do you think heals our wounds? Who do you think cares for us?"

"Don't fool yourself taijiya," Kikyo spat, "I have more battle experience and training. I at least know how to defend myself than know to let my friends get hurt in place of myself. She's an liability when it comes to reaching our goal. She'll weigh us down with us having to worry about her health and safety. Its war. Its battle. We don't have such luxuries."

It was obvious Sango was fuming at the end of Kikyo's little speech. She radiated fury and hatred. Inuyasha could tell from her aura, but it didn't take a genius to tell. It was true. Kagome knew it was true. She always knew she was holding them back in some way and she knew it. She knew it all along. No matter how much she tried to accept this fact, she could't hold the tears back.

"Inuyasha? What do you have to say?" she asked, voice cracking as she bit back the tears that threatened to fall.

The said hanyou looked as though he was debating with himself, before coming to a decision, "You should go home Kagome. Its safer there and it will be better for you. Kikyo can replace you whilst you're gone."

"No one is replacing Kagome," Miroku defended as he tried to calm the raging Sango.

"Is that what you really want?" the young miko asked as lone tears fell silently, "I gave up so much. I gave up my life in my world to be in this world. I don't expect you to understand, but all I ever wanted was for you to look at me the same way I look at you. As my best friend. I guess that was too much to ask for and I must have been pretty pathetic to think you'd want to be my best friend, right? Don't say anything, Inuyasha. I'm just sorry for being such a bother."

Kagome placed Shippo and Kirara in Sango's arms, grabbed her bag and made herself walk away calmly with what was left of her dignity. Once she was far enough, just enough for Inuyasha to pick up on her words, she muttered, "What makes anyone think I'll come back? Go sit yourself to hell. Sit and relax because that journey will be much better if you sit. It's a long journey after , I like to sit. Sit. Sit. Sit."

Even as Kagome walked off she could hear the distant slamming of Inuyasha being pressed into his best friend, the beautiful solid smooth and brown soil. The exact material the clay miko was made of. How ironic. Kami had a funny sense of humour.

The miko sighed to herself. At least there were three people who would miss her. Every time she had to return, she always regretted leaving Shippo behind.

She broke out into a run and kept a steady pace, her stomach burning with stitches, but that was okay. It burnt away her pain and her sadness. Just a little escapism from reality as she contemplated how her life had turned out like this. As she neared the well, she took one quick sweep of her surroundings. She didn't want her mother to see her like this. Giving herself a big smile, she walked down the uneven path and towards the wooden well. The molded green blades prickled against her skin as she weaved her way through this dirt battlefield. The sky was clear, and it wasn't late at all but probably around dinnertime at home. Her resolve was burning strong. She was going to show them that she could be strong. She will come back stronger than ever. That will show them to never mess with her.

With one last push, she jumped into the well. A pink light illuminating the clearing as she leapt into what seemed like oblivion.

_Her last thoughts being, Now I just need to find someone to train me._

* * *

A/N 2: This is my first fanfiction! Please tell me what you think. Fave, Follow and Review!


	2. Too Far Into The Future

**Blood of Heroes**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, wouldn't have been able to think up this amazing fandom.

Pairings: SessxKag

A/N: THANK YOU! THANK YOU! Thank you so much for your support! It means so much to me! This chapter is a bit long, so enjoy (^.^)

* * *

Chapter 2: Too Far Into The Future

Something wasn't right.

The minute she jumped into the well, Kagome knew something was wrong. Terribly wrong. Usually, the effects of the well were immediate but now as she looked around, she was floating in this abyss- a multicolour universe- as the vortex of the well swirled around her. It was beautiful for sure, like the images of space she had seen in her Physics classes, but before she could voice her troubles, she felt her feet land lightly on the ground as her surroundings were engulfed by a pure white light. As soon as it came, the quicker it left.

The minute her foot touched ground, the well walls bloomed in front of her like a painting in the making. Once the light had ceased, she took a look around. This wasn't the well of her time. It was too bright and too well were blue tinted lights that decorated the wall of the well along the steel stairs that led to the opening. Frowning, she climbed up cautiously trying to detect suspicious auras. Once she made it to the top, she realised the wooden hut built around the well was still intact and sparkling with polished floors and LED lights. This wasn't what she grew up in though. Uneasy feelings and a chain of unpleasant thoughts streamed through her mind.

"Higuarshi Kagome," a voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Who's there?"

"In front of you," she could hear the exasperation within the soft voice.

Standing in front of the young miko was a foreign girl at first glimpse. Beautiful ash blonde hair with electric blue highlights fell in soft tresses elegantly, giving her an air of regality. Her presence and aura was overwhelming, and Kagome could tell the girl in front of her was holding back. Porcelain skin and delicate features, her face was schooled into a kind and warm smile but her golden eyes were all knowing and wise that made Kagome squirm uncomfortably. This girl in front of her was vaguely familiar, but she was sure she had never met anyone like her. The girl was wearing leggings and a skin tight shirt, but the weapons by her side were most out of place. It made Kagome feel weary.

"Um. Hi, do I know you? And please, just call me Kagome. Do you think you could tell me where I am?" when she was greeted with silence she tried again, "Or when I am?"

The girl smiled.

"You may not know me, but I know much of you, Kagome. You are currently in the year 2103 in New Tokyo of the East Asian Empire," the girl said receiving a gasp from the miko, "My name is Tsukino. Seya Tsukino. The goddess Amaterasu sends me to your aid, but whether you accept it or not, is your decision."

"I'm in the future? What!? And did you just say Amaterasu?" Kagome gasped,"Gods don't exist. No wait, did my family set you up to this? Because this really isn't funny."

"If you would like to see for yourself," the girl, Tsukino, gestured to the doors.

"You're being serious." It was a statement that left the miko's lips.

However, Kagome, ran up the stairs and threw the door open desperately, trying to prove that this isn't real. Willing this to be a dream. Some horrible joke. But when she stepped outside, the sight that greeted her told her that this was no dream. Glass buildings filled with greenery and fountains and other beautiful landscapes greeted her. Concrete road was replaced with trimmed grass and everything around her looked much more pleasing to the eyes. It felt as close to the ancient world this contaminated planet could ever come close to. It was filled with greenery and lacked the ever oppressing feeling of metal and concrete. Here, nature was part of the new world and it pleased her very much to see this.

Still, it could be a pigment of her imagination. Pinching herself on the arm, slapping herself across her face, nothing worked. This world still existed. As the sun slowly dropped and the orange flares lit up the sky, she watched in awe as the sun beams made the buildings look like emeralds gleaming and sparkling. The sun was replaced by the darkness and illuminating faint blue glows took over the buildings. For once, Kagome thought humanity was finally realising its sins and repairing their damage.

"Are you done?" Tsukino asked from her side.

"I-I-I can see you aren't lying. This is beautiful. Its a beautiful future." she sighed contently.

The girl nodded, "Yes, nature is back and now it grows along hand in hand with humans. It is a pleasing sight compared to the one you grew up in. They say time is uncertain, but so long as you don't change events as a time traveller, the future is always certain. Time is like lake, you can jump to places and everything exists at the same time yet it does not. A confusing little thing. Please, if you'll follow me to my temporary home, I would like to speak to you, mainly regarding your future."

Tsukino led the miko to the forrest behind the wellhouse and as they weaved through the thick trees with the only light source being the lights that were lined along the path. Kagome had so many questions whirling in her mind. Who was this girl? What was she doing here? Why wasn't she back in her time? Why was she a hundred or so years into the future? Why hasn't this happened before? These questions plagued her and made her head throb painfully. She just dealt with Inuyasha and Kikyo and here she is, probably stuck in another mess. It was like the Kami's loved messing with her. When they reached a glass and wooden single-storey building like a ranch, only it spread for quite the distance and seemed _really_ classy, she took a deep breath and looked around in awe.

"This is a house built by and dedicated to Amaterasu. In fact, the wellhouse is also part of the property. We are protected by a barrier that keeps humans, youkai, weaponry, magic, anything you can think of out of the barrier, but it can also keep things in. Its for safety and its for people not to discover the well or interrupt sacred lands. This house is ours to use and has a swimming pool, dojo, gym, studio, lab, and other high tech facilities and spans around a football pitch and a half. At least thats the closest measurement to its size. Its quite big considering it will be just you and me if you agree to what the goddess and I have discussed in regards to you."

They had entered the house and immediately settled down into the living room, the first room that could be identified upon entering. Inside the house, it was much like it is on the outside. Wooden floor boards that merged with white matte tiles and furniture of black, white and wooden palette. There were lots of plants too, and it was comfortable and homey. The ceilings were wooden with slits in between that were protected by glass that allowed sunlight and moonlight to seep in. However, dim lights were still lit.

"Why? Why am I here?" Kagome asked at last as Tsukino poured a cup of tea.

"When you jumped into the well, what were you thinking of?"

"I wanted to train and become stronger."

"Exactly, and that is initially the reason why you have been brought to me. Look at me Kagome, do I look human? Am I human?"

Kagome looked at the girl critically. No, she did not look human. The golden eyes were already an indication, but her hair with blue highlights were _natural_, and her looks too perfect. Her skin too pale to be that of human. She also had fangs when she smiled. "No, no you're not human. But I don't think you're youkai either. Then what are you? _Who_ are you?"

The girl grinned, "Thats the question I was waiting for. I am a creation of Amaterasu, more specifically known as a heavenly beast. Heavenly beasts are created when a soul with an iron will, with an unaccomplished goal, dies and is heard by the goddess. These souls are usually called the souls of heroes, or at least thats how we are classified. The goddess grants us life in her court, trains us and gives us certain expectations. We are finally put to peace once our goals have been reached, but sometimes we can linger if we wish. I am a dragon of the court, but as a heavenly beast I am also required to make a contract with a human being. Amaterasu sends me to you."

Kagome nodded her head as she tried to absorb all this information as best as she could. It was too surreal and she had many questions. Like reading her mind, Tsukino spoke.

"Heavenly beasts are pure creatures with heavenly magic, unlike mikos and monks, we can damage both reikki and youki and neither can affect my powers by much. It means that my powers can heal or damage any species or race. A contract between a beast and human is what ties a heavenly beast to the world of the living. It is usually for us to fulfil what our will and unaccomplished goal is. By creating a contract with a human, we can train the human and when we attack someone, we can merge to cause more powerful attacks. However, my limit will be my contractor's limit. Its usually done by blood contract, so if you die then I will automatically be in contract with someone with blood ties with you, so long as they permit our bond." Kagome nodded mutely, "As to why I have chosen you, Kagome, is because you are the protector of the Shikon no Tama."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Kagome frowned.

"It is because in my past life I went by the name Midoriko and I created the Shikon Jewel."

Kagome gasped in realisation, "You're Midoriko?"

"Yes," Tsukino said, "But I am now called Tsukino, and I would prefer it if you could call me that. Now as you see, I need to sign a contract with someone, and I hope that could be you. I will be training you in your miko powers, teach you heavenly magic, train you in different weapons, make you learn different skill sets and you will have a full education that will help you in finishing what I have started."

"You really want to train me?"

"Of course, you are strong and pure with a lot of un-tapped potential. But I have to warn you, by signing this contract with me you will have an extended life and disease won't kill you. Only fatal wound will have a chance of killing you."

Without hesitation Kagome replied, "Thank you, but I don't want immortality."

"This is why I picked you. You do not desire what many greedy humans do and for that I am grateful, but my training with you isn't going to just last a few weeks or months. Its going to last years and I want you youthful enough to actually fight at the end of it." Tsukino chuckled.

"As much as I don't want to live forever, I will help. The Shikon Jewel is my responsibility too. I accept this offer. I would like to make a blood contract with you, Tsukino-san. Any other warnings?," Kagome bowed her head slightly, a smile on her face.

"Just Tsukino, Kagome, but once you gain heavenly powers your aura will alter slightly and it will become overpowering. Its to show your dominance over other beings as one being gifted by the heavens," the heavenly beast smiled as a scroll popped out of nowhere. Kagome smiled back, "I think I could deal with that."

Tsukino pricked herself in response and dripped her blood on one end of the scroll, "Kagome please draw blood on the other end of the scroll."

Kagome did as she was told.

"Do you Higurashi Kagome accept I, Seya Tsukino, heavenly dragon of the goddess's court, to be your familiar, guide, teacher and sister for the rest of eternity?"

"I accept."

A golden glow enveloped the room, and when it died out, the scroll was no longer there. She felt something prickle her arms and something heavy on her chest. Looking down, a beautiful small aquamarine tear drop amulet graced her, barely the size of her thumb, hanging from her neck it nestled above her collar, and blue markings marked the circumference of arm. On her left arm, the markings of Amaterasu, and on her right, the markings of Tsukiyomi-no-mikoto. They were elegant as they glowed in a light blue hue. Once the hue had disappeared, all was left was a shimmering tattoo under the light, like it was invisible. Instinctively she let her miko powers flare, and with it the tattoos glowed.

Quickly she looked at Tsukino. On the heavenly beasts head was a golden head dress that had the same tear drop amulet hanging and resting on her forehead. On her right hand, and only her right hand, she was graced with the same blue tattoos as Kagome had on both arms, only the design was now interwind and looked elegant against her pale skin. It too began to disappear until it could only be seen under the light. Otherwise, they looked the same. Nothing different.

"Well, that felt weird and fuzzy," Tsukino commented and Kagome giggled, "Come on. You go wash up and rest, I'll make dinner, and we can start training tomorrow."

* * *

Shippo was more than ready to attack.

Sango fired the alarm.

The young fox kit was throwing multiple items at the hanyou. Food, toys, bowls, wooden planks, you name it. They were all poised and ready to aim for Inuyasha, and they were fired. As soon as Shippo threw his entire plate of food in Inuyasha's face, he got up, prepared to attack the child. Kikyo held him back as Sango interrupted, "Shippo, don't throw food at Inuyasha."

The hanyou smiled.

She then added, "Eat the food first. He isn't worth dirt, not to mention food."

The hanyou glared at her, "Kagome will comeback by tomorrow night and it's not my fault she ran away."

"How would you know?" the fox kit asked, clearly angry, "And if it's not your fault, then who's is it?"

"She always have," the hanyou was reassuring himself and the fox kit, "She'll come back apologizing tomorrow."

Sango glared at the stubborn hanyou, "Actually, Miroku and I was discussing about this later last night and we came to a conclusion that Kagome will not come back. Not any time soon and not any time later. She won't come back forever."

Shippo was now crying. Inuyasha knew the demon slayer was right, but chose otherwise. "Keh! Then so be it," he muttered, "We don't need her anyway."

"Nor do we need you Inuyasha," Sango stated, "If Kagome isn't coming back, we will separate ways. Miroku, Shippo and I will stay here until she returns. You can go on your own terms."

"Yeah!" Shippo said in between tears, "We're going to wait for Kagome, unlike you, you jerk."

The fox kit left Kaede's hut and ran outside. Knowing that his adoptive mother, Kagome, had left without saying goodbye had hurt enough, but to know that she'd never come back felt as if a hundred daggers was stabbed into his heart at the same time. He cried and cried even as his aunt came over to comfort him. He cried.

"Its okay Shippo," Sango said patting the fox kit's head in a simultaneous motion, "It's okay."

Shippo knew Sango was reassuring herself too, but that didn't matter. He needed the reassurance both about Kagome and their quiet, endless minutes dragged on into the distance but they were soon joined by Miroku as they all headed towards the well and sat there, waiting for Kagome to just pop up.

Inuyasha watched his friends despair in a distance. Did they really think that he doesn't care? Knowing Kagome left hurts, but it wasn't his fault she couldn't take the truth. Sure, he might have a bit mean and rude, but she'd comeback, right?

He turned around, and left the place where they had gathered as they mourned. It wasn't like Kagome was dead, so why should he care? That was all that ran through his mind, but Kagome's words plagued him.

That was all he could think and do, as he returned to Kikyo's side.

* * *

Its been a hundred years since Kagome arrived in the future.

She was now well versed with all types of weapons, knew their strengths and weaknesses, how to use them, assemble them and even make them herself if needed. Her miko powers had developed to the point where she could no longer contain it within herself without it leaking out of her body and so she now wore limiters around her wrists to stop the leakage. Kagome also trained in heavenly magic and ever since she mastered the magic. Once both miko powers and heavenly magic had been mastered, tattoos of elegant design graced her face whenever she used these powers just like the ones around her arm. She also had to mask her aura, but even then her aura was powerful and held an air of superiority.

Tsukino even made the young miko study everything. From medical studies to ancient history. From German to Russian. From horse riding to pole dancing. From embroidery to curing poisons. The heavenly beast did not go easy on her. They travelled around the world, learning one thing to the other, staying in hidden safe houses and going to the world's top universities and military facilities. She met different people and touched different lives. Kagome was no longer the foolish weak and naive girl she once was. The girl that Inuyasha, her friends and family knew her to be.

She was now a confident young woman with a curvaceous body with a glowing and overpowering aura yet she didn't even look a day older than eighteen. Even if she was a granny of a hundred and sixteen years old.

Her new look now consisted of a black tank top with black leather leggings, her hair constantly half up in a bun, whereas the rest of her curls framed her face. Her skin was golden, tanned from the long hours under the sun. She wore combat boots and weapons clad her body. Long knives strapped to her thighs, daggers strapped to calves, a katana on her left hip, a hand gun on her right hip, arm guards with retractable blades and a bow and arrow strapped to her back. From her teardrop aquamarine necklace, the Shikon Jewel shards dangled from rounded area. She was like a real version of Lara Croft from Tomb Raider.

Although her looks were different, she was still easily recognised as Kagome, but her eyes were another story entirely. They held wisdom and knowledge beyond any other human. They held pains of loss and have been wearied down by the long years. Yet her eyes still held the same clarity and beauty. The beauty to look for the best in people. The purity to continue being optimistic and after more than a hundred years, she was going home.

They were going to return to her time now.

Back to the era she was born and then back to the Feudal Era. Kagome could feel her blood buzzing in excitement. She had cried for days upon her earlier years from homesick. She missed her friends and family dearly, even Tsukino's presence did not stop the tears from flowing.

In the years here in the future, she forgot about Inuyasha and the pain he brought upon her. She no longer loved him the way she used to and no longer wished for more, that was for sure. Friendship with the hanyou was enough and she missed her friends dearly. However, her pains meant she became close with Tsukino and they were inseparable sisters and best friends. In a hundred years, yet she was still innocent like the flowering girl at sixteen and did not have any affairs with anyone. She never fell in love, and heck as if she was going to loose her virginity to some random guy. She didn't have the time to invest her feelings with what Tsukino put her through. Not to mention chores in these huge ass houses around the world. Going to an occasional party was a treat enough, liquor was even rare.

Through out the years, Kagome had also came to acquire an iPod, a tablet and a lot of books from the library. Even now, as she walked to the well where Tsukino was waiting for her, she was constantly listening to her iPod. In fact, it was probably already filled up to 500GB of songs from the 1990s up to the 2200s, leaving her a bit of space to take photos. She even took six portable chargers with her, three of them being solar panel reliant.

She had a new backpack that was waterproof and heatproof, perfect for travelling, that could fit objects half her size. In her bag, she had stuffed her tablet, the _Game of Thrones _series that everyone had been talking about again even when the book was written years ago, her _Lush_ bathing and facial products, extremely weather adaptable hightech lightweight coat and lots of packed food along with cutlery. She was glad she had heavenly magic, since it could expand spaces, giving her backpack more space that it originally had. It gave her extra space to put polishers for her weapons, extra ammo for her gun and clothing.

When she arrived at the wellhouse, Tsukino was standing at the entrance with a bag herself. She looked the same as she did when Kagome first met her, only she also had facial markings and her golden eyes had gain blue flecks. She wore roughly the same things as Kagome and held the same weapons. From the aquamarine on her forehead, there was also one jewel shard that dangled like a chime. Still as young as she was, Tsukino just smiled at Kagome and they shrunk their baggage, tied it to their belt and entered the hut.

"You ready?" Tsukino asked at long last.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"See you on the other side."

And together, they jumped.

* * *

Sesshomaru was walking through the neutral grounds of Inuyasha forest with his pack. Its been a few days since he saw his brother and his companions. He didn't understand why his half-brother bothered to keep a dead miko that smelt of foul clay and rotting earth in his presence. He didn't understand why his half-brother was more interested in the dead than the living. It wasn't like Sesshomaru wanted to understand why the hanyou did anything. It wasn't his business anyway. It was just the living miko that had caught his attention with her whore-like attire yet acts modesty and her ever pleasant smell. He never thought his mind would ever be consumed with thoughts of a human, but he was proven wrong long ago when he accepted Rin as his ward.

Speaking of the little weak human girl, she was running around along their path as his retainer, Jaken, chased after her, trying to discipline her in a universally unsuccessful routine daily. Ah-Un, his two headed dragon, was grazing upon the plants around the trail. Sound of giggles echoed the empty forest as the overly energetic girl ran around teasing the youkai. Sesshomaru could only watch and question when he had become so soft. So weak. He grimaced mentally. It was no matter anyway. He was strong enough. The ice Lord of the West did not need unnecessary emotions as such, but he was still a living being, a primitive being like an animal that demanded emotions. Even he cannot escape emotions no matter how much he concealed them.

Right now, all that matters is his pack's safety. As their alpha, he had to provide and protect.

A sudden burst of energy nearby caught him off guard and his eyes turned slightly pink before going back to normal. Someone had snuck up on him and was challenging this Sesshomaru by clashing auras. He was going to kill whoever decided to threaten the Lord of the West. Quickly departing the trail with a few commands to Jaken, he went into the clearing he saw the hayou went to so much. A person had climbed out of the dry well and was taking a deep contented breath when he flexed his claws, determined to quickly behead this offending being.

Imagine his surprise when the human had stopped his superior youkai strength with a strong grip on his wrists, stopping him from moving and held him still in his position. His face was still in its usually stoic and bored aristocratic self, but underneath his mind was in turmoil. A human blocking his attack? It was then he realised the human standing before him was a woman. A _WOMAN_, his mind screamed, a _human_ woman. It was his half-brother's wench. He was stopped by a miko? The hanyou's miko? Blue eyes looked deep into golden ones, they stared into each other as though they were trying to read another, trying to make the other budge with their strength and aura. Neither one of them concerned with the proximity of their positions.

"Wench." he finally said after a while.

Kagome face grew into a wide smirk, "Sesshomaru! Kami, I've missed you."

The Taiyoukai lifted a graceful brow, his eyes gleaming in amusement.

* * *

A/N 2: How'd you like it? Was it good? I hope so! Also, do comment if you like this writing style. If you have anything, really, like ANYTHING, feel free to review and let me know. That would be really nice.

Ask me anything too. I would love to answer questions, even if its about the plot, since I think I know where I want this to go.

Hehe. Im babbling now.

Follow, Favourite and Review!


	3. Guess Who's Back?

**Blood of Heroes**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Pairings: SessxKag

* * *

A/N: Hey! I'm so sorry for the huge huge delay in this chapter. When I uploaded the second chapter, I was quickly occupied by IGCSE exams, and now I've just done another two year course, and have **finally** completed those exams too. I'm just glad I didn't fail.

I wrote this around a year ago, but like I kept forgetting to upload it. (SORRY)

Anyway, a BIG BIG THANK YOU to everyone for supporting me and this story, and thank you so much for the reviews. It means a lot!

Check out the author's note at the bottom for more info!

* * *

Chapter 3: Guess Who's Back?

"Sesshomaru! Kami, I've missed you!"

The Taiyoukai lifted a graceful brow, his eyes gleaming in amusement as his mind finally caught up with the words the miko had just uttered.

"Hn."

Sesshomaru watched as the miko visibly deflated from her hyperactive and energetic state with slight satisfaction.

"Is it necessary to only answer in monosyllabic tones?" she grumbled, much to his concealed amusement, and he felt her grip upon his attack loosen.

Taking a step back, he regarded the human woman, the miko, who was able to block one of his attacks. The human woman that had her aura grating against his just moments ago, a balant challenge if he ever saw one, and he has seen _many_, but what would a _miko _know. Sesshomaru clenched his jaws tight, unwilling to admit that he had thought this _weak_ human miko as a threat. There was nothing about her that was worth noticing. Nothing at all.

In fact, if there was anything worth noting, it would be the fact that he didn't believe that the wench could be even _more_ indecent than she was three day ago. It was a surprise that she _hadn't _been raped yet.

"Is there a reason why you're here, Sesshomaru?" she asked, bringing him out of his thoughts, as she sat down upon the edge of the well. It irked him slightly that the miko would think them familiar enough to use his name without formal address.

His cold stare didn't seem to have its desired effect upon the miko, and Sesshomaru growled slightly under his breath.

"Oh," her eyes widened as though she had an epiphany, "It was my aura, wasn't it? I'm so sorry, Sesshomaru. I didn't realise you'd be near the well upon my return."

His eyes narrowed by a fraction.

'_**She is strong and powerful**_,' his inner youkai speaks.

'_Silence,'_ he ordered, '_Return to your cage.'_

Sesshomaru feels his beast retreat as he said evenly, "Explain."

"What?" the human frowned slightly.

"You will explain to this Sesshomaru where the aura came from and why you said it was your aura," he said, "You did not possess this aura when this Sesshomaru's pack had crossed paths with your half-breed's pack."

The miko's frown deepened and her eyes narrowed, "First of all, I am _not_ Inuyasha's anything nor is Inuyasha anything to me. Second of all, if I have anything to say about it, the pack that you have dubbed as 'Inuyasha's pack' is not _Inuyasha's_. And finally, I do not owe you anything, Sesshomaru, least of all an explanation."

"You will show this Sesshomaru some respect, miko," he growled.

"Respect is earned and comes from both ways, Sesshomaru," she tells him, unaffected by the menacing growl, "Perhaps, if you learnt to show your respect to me, I will show you some respect in return. These are not your lands."

Just as she had spoken those words, a blinding white light came from the Bone Eater's well. Soon enough, the light left as soon as it came, and the miko turned her back on him and looked down towards the well. She was trusting, _too_ trusting for his taste.

"Do you need help?" she called down.

Sesshomaru knew she was insane, but the act of speaking down a _well_ only served to prove his point. But he supposed that insanity was a requirement when being friends with the half-breed.

"I don't know whether to thank you or feel insulted," a voice said from the bottom of the Bone Eater's well.

Sesshomaru decided that the miko was still an insane human either way.

A figure leapt from the bottom of the well and landed gracefully on the edge of well with a silent _thud_, making no indication that she had felt the taiyoukai's presence as he observed. The unknown woman had thrown a bag at the miko, which she caught easily, and Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. The unknown woman's presence was nothing like he's ever felt before, but it hummed in a same tune that was similar to that of the miko.

"Eh, 'Gome, are you going to introduce us?" the woman cocked her ash blonde head to the side.

"Hmm?" the miko hummed as she searched through the black bagpack, "Oh, yeah. Er – Sesshomaru, this is Seya Tsukino, my best friend, sister and mentor. Tsuki, Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands."

The woman, Tsukino, eyed the taiyoukai with a smirk, "Oh? So this is the Western Lord that I've heard so much about."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her as the miko glared at the girl beside her at the same time. _Interesting._

"Well, introductions aside," Kagome sighed, "Let's get going. I miss my kit. Will you be joining us, Sesshomaru?"

'_The insolent wench needs to learn some manners.'_

"Hn."

* * *

Shippo wanted to cry.

Two nights have passed since his mama had left, and tonight would make the _third_. It wasn't as though the kitsune has never been apart from the miko for long periods of time, _no_, it was the fact that he knew that _this time_ she wouldn't be coming back. His mama wasn't going to come back, and the reality of the situation was making itself loud and clear.

For the past two– now three –nights, Shippo had been unable to sleep. He _missed _the sound of her voice when she sang at night to lull him to sleep. He _missed_ her presence in the sleeping bag beside him. He _missed_ her smiles, her laughs. Hell, he even missed her bickering with Inuyasha and unusual loud voice in the mornings, and it was _killing him_.

"Shippo!"

And now he was _hallucinating _too.

"Shippo," a familiar hand touched his shoulders.

"Ma-ma?" he enunciated each syllable clearly as he turned around to see a woman so similar to his mama, yet so different at the same time.

"What are you doing out of bed, Shippo?" the woman said, her hands on her hips and a displeased frown marring her features. It was his mama.

"Mama?"

"Are you okay, Shippo?"

The kitsune launched himself into the arms of his mama who laughed, a tinkling laugh that made all the weight that was bearing down on him go away, and he felt as though he was flying. He held Kagome in a tight grip and mumbled into her hair, "Please don't leave me, mama. Even if Inubaka is a pain in the ass."

"I won't leave, Shippo," Kagome smiled brightly.

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die," she nodded sincerely.

A look of panic flashed through the features of his young face as he cried, "No! Don't die, mama!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Ship," she laughed, "It's just a saying. It means that if I wouldn't dream of breaking a promise with you, and I'd rather die than break such a promise."

Fear was soon replaced by understanding. "Well, okay then."

He blinked, seeing the individuals behind his mama for the first time. There was a blonde haired woman beaming down at him with a bright smile, causing him to blush profusely from slight embarrassment. Moving his attention away from the woman and towards the next individual, Shippo was shocked to see Lord Sesshomaru.

"Mama," Shippo tugged on the hem of his mother's shirt, "What is Sesshomaru-sama doing here?"

"I don't know, Ship," Kagome smiled kindly, "Why don't you ask him?"

The kitsune took one look at the intimidating taiyoukai and decided against the idea, before settling comfortably again in Kagome's arms as they made their way to Kaede's hut.

"Does that mean Rin-chan is around?"

* * *

Sesshomaru watched the interactions between the kit and his adoptive mother with mild interests. It was rare for a miko to ever befriend a youkai, much less adopt one. But then again, she was insane.

'_**She is a good mother to the kit.'**_

'_What are you doing out of your cage again?' _Sesshomaru ground out. Perhaps he was becoming soft and, kami forbid, _weak_.

'_**She will be good with pups.'**_

The taiyoukai ignored his inner youkai's musings as he continued to observe as they made their way towards the village, down the lush green hills. The kit had, soon enough, fell asleep within his adoptive mother's embrace as he was drained of energy, talking to the miko and blonde woman animatedly. The waning crescent moon was out, a delicate gem in the sky, casting a soft light to caress and illuminate the soils of the earth.

The small party of a miko, a blonde woman, a kitsune and taiyoukai stopped suddenly as the miko looked towards the sky with a forlorn expression. Moonlight against shadows, it accentuated her features and Sesshomaru admired the beauty that the human miko possessed.

"The sky is always the best in the Feudal Era."

Her voice is carried in the wind, soft as a whisper, and the taiyoukai frowns. Her blonde companion laughs quietly and agrees readily as they share a secretive smile, and it takes everything in him to _not_ roll his eyes at their behaviour.

Soon enough, they start moving again among the grass until they reach the dirt road and finally, the old miko's home. The lights are still on as Kagome brushes the bamboo curtain to the side.

"Shippo is that—" the voice of the taijiya echoes, "Kagome! You're back!"

The miko giggles gleefully, "Yes, Sango. I missed you too."

It was then that it occurred to the taiyoukai that the blasted miko was always _happy_ and _cheerful_, and he mentally chokes and sneers in disgust. It was as though she was exactly everything that he absolutely _detested_: human, miko, weak and constantly optimistic.

He paused. He supposed that the small slip of power that she had shown by the Bone Eater's well showed that she was anything but weak, and Sesshomaru would not underestimate her. Yet, the truth still stood that she was _human_ and she was susceptible to death and disease.

"Lady Kagome, it is good to have you back," the taiyoukai heard the monk say as she took another step into the hut.

"Ye are a sight for sore eyes, child," the old priestess added.

The miko reciprocated their greetings and gestured for the blonde woman and the taiyoukai to enter. The silence that followed was deafening.

"Sango, Miroku, Kaede, this is a good friend, sister and mentor of mine, Seya Tsukino. She will be joining us from now on," Kagome informed, "and I bumped into Sesshomaru at the well. Shippo fell asleep as we were walking back."

As she said this, the nekomata, the taijiya's companion, made her way towards the blonde woman, who had a fond smile on her lips, and the two began to bond. The rest of the party observed in silence.

"That's good," the taijiya is the first to speak, "He hasn't been sleeping well without you."

The blue eyed miko smiled softly down at the kit in her arms, her eyes unreadable, too old and wise for a human woman, and it unnerved the taiyoukai slightly. She blinked, and it was gone. Looking up and around the hut, she asked softly, "Where is Inuyasha and Kikyo?"

Of course she would ask that. Sesshomaru had to suppress a snort.

Just then, there was a ruffle of sounds as Inuyasha brushed the bamboo curtain away and walked into the small hut. His half-breed brother blinked.

"_WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, YOU BASTARD?" _the hanyou roared as his eyes met to the form that was Sesshomaru.

"Sit," the miko hissed.

_Thump. _

Inuyasha's subjugation beads slammed him against the ground at the blue-eyed miko's angry hiss, and his eyes quickly found her in a glare. Before he could say anything, she had ground out, "You will speak quietly and refrain from waking up Shippo, Inuyasha, or Lord help me, I will skin you."

"Keh, I knew you were always going to come back, wench."

"Oh, you did, did you?" she drawled sarcastically, "I didn't know you were an expert in understanding Higurashi Kagome. Probably why you end up aggravating me _all_ the time, no?"

"Keh," he said, ignoring her comment, "What's the bastard doing with you anyway? And who's this?"

"Met him at the well, and this is Seya Tsukino," she tells him as she settles Shippo into the sleeping bag, tired of telling everyone the same thing, "She'll be joining us on the rest of journey."

The blonde in question was simply observing the hanyou, making no indications of any emotions and thoughts upon her face. A soft rustle indicated the undead miko's return, and only three pairs of eyes made no move to acknowledge her arrival. The undead miko's eyes swept across the room and landed squarely upon Kagome.

"Why have you return, my incarnation," the undead miko's voice was cold and as dead as the body she inhabited, "Do you not understand that you are a liability and burden to everyone here?"

Sesshomaru wanted to snort. The corpse was underestimating the miko that could hold off _his _attacks with one hand.

The taijiya's eyes darkened and the houshii made a visible effort to hold the demon slayer back as the half-breed frowned slightly. Yet, the miko just stared at the moving corpse with an unamused expression as though it was an overused joke.

But before anyone could say anything, Tsukino laughed and Kirara cracked an eye open to watch the woman.

It was a full on laugh that caused the entire body to shake. Her hands were at her stomach, clutching the vibrations as though it would quell the pain. Tears continued to stream down her face and at some point, it was just an open mouth with a slight _wheezing_. At some point, the blue-eyed miko joined her and the two were laughing hysterically as the rest of the party watched and the young kit slept.

"That is the funniest thing I have ever heard," Tsukino said as she wiped her tears.

"_Excuse me_," the moving corpse spat.

"You're excused," the blonde said as she took a few deep breaths, a smirk on her face.

Sesshomaru decided that the miko and her companions were comedians _on top _of being insane, and that he would not mind running into their little group as often as he did, so long as the miko and her companions were there to insult and humiliate the walking piece of clay pot.

He also decided that whilst the miko was everything he hated, the undead miko was everything he _loathed. _And unlike the miko, every second in her company, Sesshomaru learnt to _hate_ the stench of ashes and clay pots with a burning, fiery passion.

* * *

Kagome smiled from under her bangs. A hundred years of constant training, blood and sweat, but no tears, have led up to this moment. Well, maybe not _only_ this moment, but proving to herself and her companions that she was capable, strong and could take care of herself and her friends, was definitely a moment that she has been waiting for.

It was a small goal in the grand scheme of things, yet its completion would bring her an equal amount of satisfaction.

"How 'bout a fight then, Kikyo?"

The time travelling miko's voice cut through the tension, causing her companions - not including the stoic demon Lord and the grinning heavenly beast- to gape at her in shock and beg her with their eyes to stop as though she was spouting nonsense.

Her knuckles turned white.

"Don't be a fool, my reincarnation," Kikyo smirked, "I do not wish to hurt you."

Kagome laughs, "You have my consent to hurt me. I hold no grudges."

"If you insist," Kikyo says with narrowed eyes.

"I do," and it's Kagome's turn to smirk, "Tomorrow at noon, in the clearing by the Goshinboku."

The undead miko inclined her head with a smile as she got up and left the tense and quiet hut, a sign that showed that she accepted the challenge. Inuyasha had frowned and took one look at everyone in the room, and quickly followed behind his priestess.

_One second. _

_Two. _

_Three. _

The two time travellers bursted out in laughter, tears rolling down their face, much to the confusion of everybody else.

* * *

"Sesshomaru," the miko said, breaking the taiyoukai out of his reverie, "I thought you had left."

"Hn."

Kagome, being the weird human that she was, smiled brightly at the stoic taiyoukai, reminding the Lord of the West of his ward, Rin. The miko sat down beside him under the Goshinboku, sighing softly as she looked up at the stars.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" she says after a moment of silence, "The stars are always shining brightly in the Feudal Era. It's like they're smiling."

Sesshomaru stays silent as he listens to the miko's musings and she appreciates it.

"I don't know if you knew," she smiles, "but I come from the future. The future is an equally beautiful place in its own right...but it lacks natural beauty. The stars don't shine as bright and it's rare to see so many stars out."

The taiyoukai knew that the miko travelled through the well, but he didn't know she travelled to the future. It seemed obvious now, and Sesshomaru was filled with another burst of curiosity. Yet, as she talks about the future, a future where stars are no longer bright, he looked less forward to it.

"But I suppose there are some good points about the future. Men have created the means to travel to the moon, to visit these stars. Hot water runs through homes, lights illuminate the night in a matter of seconds. Moving pictures. And, oh, I'm sure you'd love this."

He looks at her then to see her grinning at him from

ear to ear, and he knows that no, he wasn't going to like what he was going to hear.

"There's a whooping total of seven billion humans roaming the Earth."

And yes, Sesshomaru now knew that he would not look forward to such a disgusting future. But live through it and see it? Of course he shall. After all, only the weak die and Sesshomaru was not weak.

'_**She knows of the future. She holds power.'**_

'_It is useless,'_ he retorts his beast quickly, not liking what his inner beast was suggesting, '_She is human and humans die.'_

There is complete silence. Sesshomaru is uncomfortable with the silence that his beast left without having to forcefully shove him in the confines of his mind. In fact, the demon lord tries calling to his beast but to no avail. His mind was silent, only filled with his own thoughts and musings.

Kagome, unaware of the taiyoukai's inner turmoil, is enjoying the comfortable silence and companionship that Sesshomaru provides. The moonlight had cast a beautiful blanket that illuminated the plants, the edges and crevices of the clearing, making her see the mundane plane in a new light. Was this new found appreciation for everything in the past, developed by her years away from the Feudal Era? Or was it due to Tsukino's influence that heightened her senses, making her see things with clarity? Whatever it was, it gave midnight a new meaning and Kagome thinks it's her first time to fully understand the magic of the night.

She looks at Sesshomaru and finds that his eyes are close, and thank god too, for she found herself blushing. If Kagome thought the male taiyoukai had oozed in attractiveness and masculinity in the light of day, then the Western Lord was positively sexy, dangerous and so utterly perfect in the moonlight. And Kagome begs herself to look away.

"Will you be watching the fight tomorrow?" she asks suddenly, trying to distract herself, and Sesshomaru writes off her sudden jitteriness to nervousness.

He opens up one eye, and golden orbs catch blues ones in reassurance, "Hn."

The miko understands him, smiling brightly as she brushes her aura against his, sending a pulse that washes over him soothingly as a word of thanks. There is an underlying bubbly, giddy feeling to it that highlights her anticipation and excitement, and the demon lord mentally smirks.

It is then that Kagome decides to stand and return to the comforts of the small hut and catch some sleep, and Sesshomaru watches her as she gets up with a certain grace and elegance to her movement that he is sure, wasn't there before. She doesn't even make two steps when his lower, huskier voice cuts through the silence, making her pause.

"You will win, miko."

"Of course, Sesshomaru-sama," she smirks as she saunters off, "I wouldn't expect anything less."

The miko did have some manners, Sesshomaru decided then, but only if suited her, and it really didn't suit her more than half the time. The taiyoukai would have grinned at that thought if he actively chose to display emotions, but really, his face stayed stoic as he watches her leave with a different perspective that he did not have of her before today.

_Respect._

* * *

A/N: This is one super long, eleven page chapter to make up for lost time. Since I'm on holiday I will, _hopefully_, be able to update this fic regularly. (fingers-crossed)

So, yeah! I'm really sorry for the long wait but I promise you, I won't abandon this fic. It might take some time for me to update, but I'm really stubborn and will definitely be finishing this story that I had planned (and changed a few times since its been two years since I first wrote this fic). Things move a bit faster starting the next chapter.

Anyway, please comment and review! Is there anything you want to see more of? Certain scenes? More fluff? More character development? Is it too long? Too short? Too slow or too fast paced? More details needed or less details needed? Who knows?

Also, I may have wrote this chapter some time ago and will be happy to rewrite anything in the past few chapters, so please tell me if you think the story doesn't flow very smooth! I will try and fix it~

Let me know!

– Aureum

P.S Does Sesshomaru feel OOC? I'm trying really hard to not make him OOC, but I think I'm struggling a bit. Maybe Sesshy is a bit too perfect for me to recreate and imitate...

* * *

**Reviewers**

**KEdakumi:** Thank you! I hope you like this chapter!

**Lunascorpio20:** I know this isn't exactly 'soon', but I hope it was worth the wait! (-.-') I'm glad you like my writing style and I know my writing has kind of evolved and changed in the past two years, so I hope you still like it and that this is up to your standards!

**judzea:** I'm glad you think so!

**gothangelp3: **Thank you so much! I hope this chapter meets your expectations

**cutehoney4:** Thanks! I will! I know my writing style has changed, so I hope you like this too!

**PandaBear95: **Yay! Thank you! This isn't exactly soon, but hey...I'm going to try updating regularly now. (fingers-crossed)

**High priestess Anavi: **As I said, I am definitely going to continue this story and I'm really glad you like it!

**RavenAndTheBeast: **Sorry for the late update! But I hope you liked this.

**Lo: **I know! I love Inuyasha but sometimes he's just a downright arse and idiot. One thing that I can promise tho about this story is that Inu and Kags friendship does get better eventually and they become equal players in the friendship, compared to their friendship in the first few chapters where Kagome is giving her friendship unconditionally and Inu takes it pretty much for granted.

** 581: **THANK YOU SO MUCH! Your review put a really, really big smile on my face and I wish I saw this sooner! I'm so glad that you liked the first two chapters and I really hope you liked this chapter too! *hugs you back with all my might*

**Wren210:** I know that 2015-me made Kagome a little too OP but I'm going to fix that in the coming chapters and you'll see the flaws and limits coming slowly as more of her skills and powers come into light, but honestly, I'd like to think that Kags got more powerful over the course her 100-year boot camp. Anyway, I'm glad you like the story! Hope you liked this chapter too!

**erica:** HAHAHHAA! There will DEFINITELY be some ass-kicking even _if_ Kagome is reluctant at first! Look forward to it in the next chapter! Tsukino is probably not going to tell the others about who she is until later into the story, when she trusts them. And Kags will probably hold back on using her new powers since it will give her an upper hand in battle, but you will probably see it in play against kinkyho to get a message across to her. I have been playing with the idea of getting Shippo blood adopted, and it's very very likely that that's going to happen, but probably in later chapters, after Kagome and Tsukino settle back into the feudal era. Hope you liked this chapter as much as you did the first two!

**Last Known Butterfly: **And I hope you continue to like it :)

**Keo: **Thank you! Hope you liked this chapter!

**write more soon: **I will write more soon

**Cecilia54: **Sorry for the really really late update! Hope you liked this chapter too!

**Myra the Dovahkiin: **Thank you! I hope you liked this chapter!

**Guest(s): **YES! SESSHY! And SessKag is one of my OTPs! Hope you liked this chapter too!

**slvrphoenx: **I'm glad you like it! Hope you liked this chapter too

**Sesshomaru's first born girl: **How did you like this chapter? Next chapter will be out soon. Not in 2 years. I promise.

**Princess of Mirkwood2:** Thank you! I am writing more and I am 100% continuing this.

**Sarina Char: **Awww! Thanks! Hope chapter 3 cheers you up!

**CherryBlossomFire:** Thanks! I can't wait to write more for y'all to read!

**DragonFire Princess:** Thanks! I will continue!

**Sesshomaru2004:** thanks!

**Naomipy:** I'm glad you like this story! Hope you liked this chapter too!

**SaiyaCat:** Sorry for the late update! Hope you liked this chapter!

**young kagome: **okay.

**arapyanime: **glad you liked it!

**CherryCakes360: **I'm glad you like it! Sorry for the long awaited update!

**Koritsia: **You bet I'm still working on this story! Hope you liked this chapter!

**Kaze: **Thank you! I am pretty sure I'm going to continue this story!


End file.
